


Follow

by Rospberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-05
Updated: 2007-11-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rospberry/pseuds/Rospberry
Summary: Snape has been busy. A fluffy ficlet.





	Follow

Snape stuck his head around the living room door. "A minute?" he said sharply, withdrawing before Harry could question him.

Rubbing his tired eyes, Harry pushed the Ministry paperwork to the side and stood. He stepped out into the hallway, frowning when he realised Snape wasn't there.

"In here," Snape's voice called from the kitchen, and Harry let out an irritated huff. _What was he up to?_

Snape was waiting, standing in front of the kitchen table, looking uncharacteristically nervous.

"What?" Harry asked, sounding harsher than he intended.

"Happy birthday," Snape said, stepping to one side and revealing a birthday cake decorated with an animated Quidditch pitch; tiny icing figures flying over a flag-waving crowd.

Harry's heart clenched; he thought he'd forgotten. "You got me a cake?"

Snape's eyebrow rose. "I made you a cake," he corrected. "Is it satisfactory?"

His answer came in an armful of Harry, smiling lips pressed against his in a ravishing kiss that had the miniature crowd cheering.

 _Most satisfactory indeed_ , Snape decided.


End file.
